Requiem for a Soul
by AndreaBorealis
Summary: One-shots of various characters (some-what canon compliant) Heero/Relena; Duo/Hilde; Quatre/Dorothy; Trowa/Midie; Wufei/Sally
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! **

**Author Challenge: Can you guess the pairings in each chapter? Reviews please! :D**

It's hard to remember when I fell for him. Was it his charm or the witty way he looked at me for approval of his mischievous jokes? Someone once said that there is no moment or word that changes a heart, it's only noticed when you are too far gone to go back to what you once were. Love is fickle, and does not treat hearts gently. So despite all this I still question why love was broken before I could even understand it myself?

In hindsight, I do know the reason. I am a stubborn creature by nature and rather unwilling to change, and yet I had hoped that he would continue the chase. Needless to say we were both young, teens; still trying to fit in. He needed the approval of others less than I, or was it more than I? Hardly seems important now, I suppose. The main reason: I still did not understand my heart; still don't in fact.  
He understood my heart, though; as well as I could understand his. For all his seeming immaturity, he was very mature for his age; and for all my seeming maturity, I was still so immature. There were no lover's quarrels, or sonnets, or stolen kisses, or even holding hands. Outwardly we hated each other. The simple reason being we could see past each others facades, and despised each other for putting them up in the first place.

I loved that he was the only one who could bring out the five year old in me: immature, laughing, carefree, and happy; if only for those moments we were at school. It was the greatest gift anyone could ever give me, outside of my family, of course.  
What I regret the most is that I did not see it then. It took me years to realize what he was trying to do. I am very thankful that I had him in my life and that he was able to brighten it a bit. I only wish that I had the courage to act, damned be it all should he have rejected me. What he actually did and said would have hurt a lot less if I had been rejected by him beforehand. I recognized him for who he was much later on: my soulmate, my other half. Someone I was meant to meet.

We were opposites in every way yet we still managed to surprise each other. It was not love at first sight, definitely not. It was a sincere bond, and one I am thankful to have had in my lifetime. I was truly happy for him that he had found someone to confide in, and am truly sad that it did not work out for them. He and she were not a conventional couple, but still she was a rock in his storm and helped him through so much. I only wish that I could thank him for helping me through mine.

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

We're sitting at a cafe that we finally found near work, I'm drinking my espresso and taking in the flower arrangements and he is glaring at me over his latte. After weeks of searching for the coffee shop we realized (he did) that it was actually on the top floor of the next-door building.  
Cute, functional, lots of flowers, everything that screams Italian Veranda… in the middle of the city.  
He's still glaring at me. He can be such a child weeks since the conference and he still won't drop the fact that I refused to back out of my meeting with Representative Roark, from the main region of ex-Russia. Naturally my safety was his primary concern…the fact that he was proven absolutely correct when Roark decided to make an ungentlemanly pass at me is beside the point.  
Rising to get a refill at the counter, I can feel his glare on my back. The prickly cold feeling runs down my spine, and when my thighs suddenly clench involuntarily, I know that his gaze has moved to a very specific area he should avoid staring at in public.  
Of course, Mr. Lethal Perfection doesn't do this near often enough for my liking, but when he does it never fails to make me feel so desired…and powerful.  
After thanking the barista, I return to the table with a smirk and slight sway to my hips, making my skirt ruffle and lift around my knees. By the way his eyes darken and his hand clenches his cup, I'm suddenly glad for our relative privacy behind the ferns and flora of the terrace coffee shop.  
As I sit down, his glare is back in it's full intensity, and perhaps this evening just got much more interesting as I notice a slight smirk on his otherwise annoyed facade.


End file.
